Dominance
by figleaf
Summary: The two YouTube stars decide to do a photoshoot that involves Anthony duct taping Ian to the wall at one point. Ianthony warning: Explicit Sexual Content, male pairing.


"It's a little tight," Ian squirmed.

"No, I think it's perfect."

"Dude, it's too tight. I'm losing all the feeling in my-"

"How's this?" Anthony repositioned Ian's leg against the wall.

"Ah, t-that's better. Thanks."

"No prob," he smiled. "Now for your mouth," he said moving in closer.

"Whoa, w-w-wait a second! Hold on!"

"Iaaan," Anthony smiled knowingly. "Come on, don't pussy out on me just yet. This was your idea, remember?"

"But…" he whimpered. "My stubble…"

"That's your own fault. You should have shaved." Anthony grinned as the sound of the roll in his hands ripped through the silence of the giant studio in a loud echo.

"Dammit," Ian cursed under his breath in defeat. "Okay... I'm ready."

Anthony smirked.

"Good."

He bit down on the duct tape in his hands and tore off the strip in one swift motion. Ian whimpered but Anthony's smiled just grew wider. He duct taped his poor defenseless video partner to the wall with a sly grin and glided his hand across the strip over his mouth with a snicker, ensuring it wasn't coming off any time soon.

"That's perfect!" the female voice behind them suddenly boomed. Anthony stepped back as she dabbed Ian's face with a makeup brush, making sure not even a single hair was out of place. Ian's eyes followed Anthony to the other man in the studio.

"I think we're ready for this shoot," Anthony smiled to the man setting up the camera.

"Oh you boys are so creative. I just love it!" The young flamboyant cameraman in the tight V-neck beamed.

Anthony felt Ian's eyes burning on him and he chuckled to himself in an almost menacing way. He walked back to him, leaning in near Ian's ear. His hot breath tickled the fine hairs on Ian's face as Anthony's low voice snickered _"payback's a bitch."_

Ian felt a deeply disturbing feeling form in the pit of his stomach. He knew exactly what Anthony was referring to and he let out a small whimper, hanging his head low. He felt a hand gently caress the finely crafted bowl haircut he always donned and he looked back up.

"Hey buddy, don't worry. It'll all be over soon," he said almost too nicely.

Ian nodded and let out a muffled cry of acknowledgement. Deep down he knew he wasn't going to get off that easily.

It was about half an hour when the last half of the shoot was over. They had spend the earlier part of that day taking other promo shots and had saved the duct tape ones for last, seeing as how it would just be easier for everyone that way.

When the photo shoot was finally over with the makeup artist walked up to Ian to help him out of the tape but Anthony quickly jumped in front of her.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'll get him down." He flashed her one of his irresistibly handsome smiles and she felt herself become flustered with no choice but to nod in agreement.

"Thank you so much. You've done enough work today." Anthony patted her on the back leading her out the door with her makeup case in hand.

"B-but I..."

"We'll keep in touch! Bye!" Before she could protest Anthony had already rushed her out the door.

"I'm gonna run along too loves," their photographer suddenly piped in. He had finished packing away his camera and was standing behind him. He leaned in and in a hushed voice whispered to Anthony. "Seems like you have plans for the evening yourself," he snickered glancing in Ian's direction.

Anthony flushed bright red and looked away.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," He flat-out lied.

Ian saw them from across the room and realized Anthony was blushing furiously as he spoke with their photographer Alex who clearly was, to put it lightly, much more _open_ about himself than they were.

_Maybe it was time to look for another photographer,_ he thought bitterly.

"Here," Alex said handing Anthony the keys. "Make sure you lock everything up before you two go," he winked again. Anthony snatched the keys from his hand and Alex snickered one last time before he left.

"Have fun you two!" He waved as he exited out the studio.

Ian's muffled cry was heard behind Anthony and the clamor of the large metal door echoed throughout the studio, along with the sound of the door locking.

Anthony was still facing away from him and he wondered what exactly was running through that beautifully crafty mind of his. Anthony took a step back and slowly turned toward his defenseless friend taped to the wall, unable to escape even if he wanted to.

Then a sick, malicious smile twisted his lips in a way that made Anthony seem like a sociopathic mental patient.

_Oh, fuck._

Anthony calmly began walking toward him, but his paces quickened faster and faster and before Ian knew it, there he was directly at eye level, the dark brown hair that hung over his right eye sweeping carelessly over Ian's cheek.

Anthony was grinning maniacally.

Ian was now legitimately scared, having no idea... well..._some_ idea of what was in store for him. Either way, it wasn't pretty.

"My poor, sweet little Ian," Anthony sang melodramatically, following each syllable with every step. "Completely bound and defenseless like an ugly little rat caught in a glue trap."

Ian tried to speak but all Anthony heard were muffled cries behind the tape.

"What's that? You wanna come down?"

Ian nodded his head profusely and his stifled voice against the tape was once again heard.

Anthony laughed and swayed to Ian's left side right near his ear, relishing in the feeling of empowerment over the younger man. Then he slammed both hands on the wall behind Ian, closing him in.

"I could let you down... but that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Ian remained silent as Anthony moved very close to his ear. He felt the hot wisp of breath glide effortlessly across his lobe tickling the fine hairs on his cheek and sending a shudder all throughout his ensnared body.

"Besides," he whispered hotly into his ear. "I can't let my little bitch go unpunished, can I?" He gingerly bit down on the lobe and let out a low growl as his teeth tugged lightly on his heated flesh. He heard a moan escape from his victim and he smirked.

"Someone's sure eager to be punished tonight," Anthony maliciously grinned as he watched Ian's reaction. "Ready for anything. Unable to protest. You filthy little cock sucker. I bet you can't wait to get my big throbbing cock in your ass, huh?"

Ian closed his eyes and moaned again, most likely imagining that very scenario unfolding. Then he gasped at the sudden feel of Anthony pressing against him and thrusting himself against his body.

"Too bad this isn't about you though," he warned with dark glimmering eyes. "This is about me and what I want. What I _deserve,_ because you brought this upon yourself, bitch."

Anthony's firm body pressed against him hard but his glowering eyes held Ian in place much more than the binding strips of tape that restrained him to the wall. Anthony's face was right up against Ian's and he seemed to stare straight through the helpless young man, past the crystal blue irises and deep within, catching the slightest hint of fear coveted by lust and arousal. He pressed his slightly parted lips against the strip in front of him and began humming against it as he kissed the pressure sensitive tape sealing the entrance to Ian's mouth. Ian whimpered, unable to kiss back but then felt a hard smack against his crotch that make him jump. Anthony held a tight forceful grip against his crotch with his hand.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He sympathetically asked. He began to gently stroke his fingers across the semi-erect pressure against the jeans and press his palm flat against his ache which instantly got a reaction out of Ian.

Ian shut his eyes, allowing his head to fall back against the wall. Anthony felt him shudder again and moan pleadingly at the touch. Anthony's other hand snaked to his belt and in less than three seconds it was carelessly tossed aside allowing his hand to slip stealthily into the imprisoned cock within. Anthony slowly and tentatively slid his fingers over the yearning constricted pressure and in quite possibly the most agonizingly slow way began fondling him and himself with his other hand while once again kissing the thin strip that separated their lips.

Ian was begging, _pleading_ for him to work faster but his words were trapped behind that miserable little gray strip that prevented him from speaking. Anthony soon began to breath hotly and quicker, most likely from his own bound erection and suddenly pulled his hands out of both his and Ian's pants.

Ian hated the sudden loss but was quickly and pleasantly surprised when Anthony pulled down the restrictions that separated both their cocks and began trusting madly against him, gasping heavily while overcome by carnal pleasure and a cloud of thick heavy lust. Their cocks slid against each other wildly as Anthony continuously began slamming himself against Ian again and again. Ian's muffled cries only added to the sounds of pounding slick flesh and Anthony's breathy growls that often came out as curses and cries of pure ecstatic bliss that completely blinded his other senses.

"Fuck! I'm...so...close!" He breathily huffed in ragged gasps against Ian's sweaty hot neck. Anthony's vision was filled with Ian and his mind and body only sought pleasure. Their hot shimmering skin covered in perspiration as the older boy dominated everything to the point of losing his own self in his desires. He ran his hands under Ian's shirt and tore it open, feeling and absorbing everything that was Ian.

Ian groaned one final time and threw his head back as he came, covering both their chests and stomachs in a burst of hot, slick fluid and perspiration. Anthony came right after in one last thrust adding his own brand to the concoction of bodily fluids. Ian's head slumped to the side and he wished he weren't pinned to the wall like a butterfly on display. Anthony rested his arms around Ian's shoulders and tried to regain his breath.

"Fuck, that was fucking awesome," he smiled looking up at Ian's face. Ian let out an exhausted sigh and a "Mmm-Hmm."

"Oh!" He quickly realized. "I'll get you down now that I got you off," Anthony grinned. He pulled up his boxers and jeans and peeled off the tape on Ian's arms which immediate fell to his sides then the tape on his legs and Ian slumped harshly to the floor, completely drained of everything. He didn't even have the energy to remove the strip from his mouth so Anthony slid a nail under the curling edge peeling it back slightly.

That was Ian's next mistake. Anthony hastily ripped the rest of the tape off Ian's mouth ripping out most of his stubble and a bit of the skin on his lips causing him to angrily curse out loud.

"You son of a bitch!" Ian hollered reaching out to strangle him and making Anthony fall hard on the floor with him.

"Ow! Douche nozzle!" He cried out as Ian climbed over him and pressed all his weight against him, but instead of getting a strangling, Ian just slumped on him lazily and started sloppily kissing him instead.

"I fucking hate you, Anthony!" Ian muttered as he pulled away from him.

"Yeah, I know," Anthony grinned back.


End file.
